Eternal Rival Yugi and Kaiba
☆ ☆ ＴＨＥ　ＤＡＲＫ　ＳＩＤＥ　ＯＦ　ＤＩＭＥＮＳＩＯＮＳ スペシャル の と ☆ ☆ ＴＨＥ　ＤＡＲＫ　ＳＩＤＥ　ＯＦ　ＤＩＭＥＮＳＩＯＮＳ スペシャル の と | romaji = * Yū☆Gi☆Ō Za Dākusaido Obu Dimenshonzu Kōkai Chokuzen Supesharu Eien no Raibaru Yūgi to Kaiba Yū☆Gi☆Ō Za Dākusaido Obu Dimenshonzu Kōkai Kinen Supesharu Eien no Raibaru Yūgi to Kaiba | japanese translated = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions just before theatrical release special: Eternal Rival Yugi and Kaiba Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions commemoration special: Eternal Rival Yugi and Kaiba | episode number = | japanese air date = * April 17, 2016 April 23, 2016 }} "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions just before theatrical release/commemoration special: Eternal Rival Yugi and Kaiba" is a two parts half-hour, special episode makes for Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. The first part named "just before theatrical release" aired in Japan on April 17, 2016 and the second part named "commemoration" aired in Japan on April 23, 2016. Both specials have the same beginning and middle parts, but the ending is different from each other. This special is narrated by Katsuya Jonouchi and Mokuba Kaiba. It begin with the introduction and summary of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and the card game known as Duel Monsters. Then the scene where Yugi Muto order "Silent Magician LV5" to attack directly and Yami Yugi/Atem's spirit crosses over to the spirit world and saying goodbye to everyone is shown. The next segment focus on Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi. Jonouchi introduces Yugi as the small boy and Yami as the greatest duelist of all time. Clips featuring Yugi's Duels and the quotes that were important moment was shown. The next segment focus on Seto Kaiba. Mokuba said he is so cool and he is my brother Seto Kaiba. Mokuba state that his brother is the CEO of a gaming corporation known as KaibaCorp. He express that his brother might be scary, but he is the greatest brother in the entire world, and is a Duelist that fought Yugi. Clips featuring Kaiba's Duels and the quotes that were important moment was shown. The next segment focus on the ace monster (エースモンスター). Jonouchi exclaim that Yugi's ace monster is "Dark Magician" and Mobuka exclaim that his brother's ace monster is "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Mobuka express that his brother is the greatest Duelist and Joey disagree by saying it is Yugi, and Mobuka say no, it my brother. This led to the next segment which show a clips on the Battle City semi-final where Kaiba's "Obelisk the Tormentor" faced against Yugi's "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Jonouchi express the scene was amazing and Mobuka was confused that his brother should of won the battle. Jonouchi begin to suggest the battle between Kaiba and Yugi is a tied. Mobuka become angry and show a clip where his brother defeat Jonouchi in Duelist Kingdom. In the ending of the "just before theatrical release" special, the first three minutes of the opening for the film Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions is shown without any cuts. Jonouchi said the film aired in April 23, 2016 on Saturday and look forward to it. Jonouchi state until then everyone, both Jonouchi and Mobuka said see ya. In the ending of the "commemoration" special, the first snippet for the film Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions trailer is shown. Then the opening of the Duel between Kaiba and Yugi in the film is shown. Jonouchi said the film is now opened and please appreciate it. Mobuka express that he can't wait and left, and Jonouchi said hey Mobuka wait for me. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this special.